Media content players may be hardware, software, firmware, or combinations thereof that render sets of video, audio, graphics, images, and/or data content (“media content items”) for presentation to users. Media content items that are rendered and presented to users may be referred to as “media presentations.”
Media content players may be stand-alone consumer electronic devices, or included in other electronic devices. Although, any type of known or later developed electronic device may be or include a media content player, examples of electronic devices that have served user demand for consumption of media content items include but are not limited to: servers; optical media players; personal computers; personal media players; video recorders; portable communication devices such as phones and personal digital assistants; set-top boxes; and gaming devices.
It is common for various entities to supply different media processing components of a media content player (for example, parsers, encoder/decoder pairs (“codecs”), decryptors, demultiplexers, and combinations thereof), and it is desirable to evaluate the quality of the media presentations produced by the interoperation of such media processing components in particular environments.